Party Has Come
is the second ending of the season Happiness Charge Pretty Cure!. It replaced Pretty Cure・Memory in the episode 27. Lyrics TV Size Ver. |-|Romaji= Rabu rabu Purikyua Faito faito Purikyua Ganbatta ndamon Min'na de gohōbi Pāti Pāti Hachimitsu taiyō to (ai no megumi yo) Fōchun na otsukisama (min'na purinsesu) Ano sora de itsumo mite iru yo Ufufu ne uso wa tsukenai Yūbe yume ni detekita (arekore) Akiramenaide erai ne tte Min'na ga hoshi moratta (sorekore) Hāto ni kazarimashou Gō gō tomodachi Furefure tomodachi Ganbatteru mon Min'na de gohōbi Rabu rabu Purikyua Faito faito Purikyua Ganbatta ndamon Min'na de gohōbi Pāti Pāti Pāti Hazu kamu |-|Kanji= ラブラブ　プリキュア ファイトファイト　プリキュア がんばったん　だもん みんなでごほうび パーティ パーティ ハチミツ 太陽と（愛の恵みよ） フォーチュンな　お月様（みんなプリンセス） あの空でいつも見ているよ ウフフね　嘘はつけない ゆうべ夢にでてきた　（アレコレ） あきらめないでえらいねって みんなが星もらった （ソレコレ） ハートに飾りましょう ゴーゴーともだち フレフレ　ともだち がんばってるもん みんなでごほうび ラブラブ　プリキュア ファイトファイト　プリキュア がんばったんだもん みんなでごほうび パーティ パーティ パーティ ハズカム |-|English= Love love Pretty Cure Fight fight Pretty Cure We've worked hard To reward everyone with a Party party The sun is like honey (with love's blessing) And the moon is like a fortune (telling us everyone is a princess) They're always watching us from the sky Hehehe I'm not lying They appeared in my dreams last night (this and that) Saying not to give up and that I'm amazing Everyone has got these stars (these and those) To decorate their hearts with Go go my friends Hooray hooray my friends We're working hard To reward everyone with Love love Pretty Cure Fight fight Pretty Cure We've worked hard To reward everyone with a Party Party Party Has come Full Ver. |-|Romaji= Rabu rabu Purikyua Faito faito Purikyua Ganbatta ndamon Min'na de gohōbi Pāti pāti Hachimitsu taiyō to (ai no megumi yo) Fōchun na otsukisama (min'na purinsesu) Ano sora de itsumo mite iru yo Ufufu ne uso wa tsukenai Yūbe yume ni detekita (arekore) Akiramenaide erai ne tte Min'na ga hoshi moratta (sorekore) Hāto ni kazarimashou Gō gō tomodachi Furefure tomodachi Ganbatteru mon Min'na de gohōbi Rabu rabu Purikyua Faito faito Purikyua Ganbatta ndamon Min'na de gohōbi Pāti pāti Gohan wa nokosazu ni (daichi no megumi yo) Okashi mo matte iru (mazu wa purin desu) Inochi aru mono ni kansha shite Itadakimasu wo shiyou Pinku ya ao ya kiiro (murasaki) Ironna iro de afurete iru Aishiteru kono sekai (sore kara) Arigatō umarete Gō gō tomodachi Furefure tomodachi Ganbatteru mon Min'na de gohōbi Rabu rabu Purikyua Faito faito Purikyua Ganbatta ndamon Min'na de gohōbi Pāti pāti Go gō tomodachi Furefure tomodachi Ganbatteru mon Min'na de gohōbi Rabu rabu Purikyua Faito faito Purikyua Ganbatta ndamon Min'na de gohōbi Pāti pāti Pāti hazu kamu |-|Kanji= ラブラブ　プリキュア ファイト　ファイト　プリキュア がんばったんだもん みんなでごほうび パーティ　パーティ ハチミツ　太陽と(愛の恵みよ) フォーチュンな　お月様(みんなプリンセス) あの空で　いつも見ているよ ウフフね　嘘はつけない ゆうべ夢にでてきた(アレコレ) あきらめないでえらいねって みんなが星もらった(ソレコレ) ハートに飾りましょう ゴーゴー　ともだち フレフレ　ともだち がんばってるもん みんなでごほうび ラブラブ　プリキュア ファイト　ファイト　プリキュア がんばったんだもん みんなでごほうび パーティ　パーティ ごはんはのこさずに(大地の恵みよ) お菓子も待っている(まずはプリンです) いのちあるものに感謝して いただきますをしよう ピンクや青や黄色(紫) いろんな色であふれている アイシテル　この世界(ソレカラ) ありがとう　生まれて ゴーゴー　ともだち フレフレ　ともだち がんばってるもん みんなでごほうび ラブラブ 　プリキュア ファイト　ファイト　プリキュア がんばったんだもん みんなでごほうび パーティ　パーティ ゴーゴー　ともだち フレフレ　ともだち がんばってるもん みんなでごほうび ラブラブ　プリキュア ファイト　ファイト　プリキュア がんばったんだもん みんなでごほうび パーティ　パーティ パーティ　ハズカム |-|English= Love love Pretty Cure Fight fight Pretty Cure We've worked hard To reward everyone with a Party party The sun is like honey (with love's blessing) And the moon is like a fortune (telling us everyone is a princess) They're always watching us from the sky Hehehe I'm not lying They appeared in my dreams last night (this and that) Saying not to give up and that I'm amazing Everyone has got these stars (these and those) To decorate their hearts with Go go my friends Hooray hooray my friends We're working hard To reward everyone with Love love Pretty Cure Fight fight Pretty Cure We've worked hard To reward everyone with a Party party If we don't have rice (the earth will bless us with it) But sweets are also waiting (pudding comes first, though) I'm grateful for all the things I have in my life So without further ado, let's dig in Pink and blue and yellow (and purple) Various colors are overflowing I love this world (these and those) Thank you for giving me this life Go go my friends Hooray hooray my friends We're working hard To reward everyone with Love love Pretty Cure Fight fight Pretty Cure We've worked hard To reward everyone with a Party party Go go my friends Hooray hooray my friends We're working hard To reward everyone with Love love Pretty Cure Fight fight Pretty Cure We've worked hard To reward everyone with a Party party The party has come Audio Trivia *The ending features a preview of their Innocent Forms. This is similar to the second Heartcatch Pretty Cure! ending, Tomorrow Song ~Ashita no Uta~, which showed a preview of their Super Silhouette forms. *This is the final ending to be sung by Yoshida Hitomi, who was replaced by Kitagawa Rie in Go! Princess Pretty Cure. Videos Category:Ending Songs Category:Happiness Charge Pretty Cure! Category:Songs Category:Music